


Repairing

by CommanderSideswipe



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers: Armada
Genre: Attempted Masturbation, Implied Relationships, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderSideswipe/pseuds/CommanderSideswipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident during mandatory repairs of the Autobot base leaves Sideswipe with physical wounds, though it may not be just the physical wounds that need repairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

"I'm telling you guys, no matter how hard I try, there's no way I'm going to be able to fit in that area to fix it.  We'll have to let someone smaller do it while standing on something!"  Jetfire gave a resigned sigh.  The Autobot Second-in-Command hated to admit when he couldn't do a job but it was something he had to admit.

Hot Shot grunted.  "No way I'll fit either."  

"Isn't that the truth."  Scavenger snorted.  "Other than the Mini-Cons, the only bot small enough to do it is Sideswipe."

Blue optics had been gazing anywhere but the area that had needed repairs, but when he heard his name, the young Autobot snapped to attention.  Sideswipe hastily moved to salute, as though he had been paying attention the whole time.  

"Yes sir!  I'll do it, sir!"  He blurted without a single thought.

Billy and Fred snickered to one another, elbowing each other.  Carlos joined in with the snickering fits, while Rad smirked and looked coolly toward his friends for a moment and Alexis pinched the bridge of her nose.  It wasn't clear whether she was more exasperated at Sideswipe's outburst or her friends' laughter at the young mech.

Blurr, however, was quite obvious with who he had some exasperation for, his face having been in his palm since he had heard the young mech's outburst.  "Sideswipe, have you even been paying attention?"

"Sir, yes sir!"  Sideswipe grinned eagerly, his posture going ramrod-straight.  He then hunched slightly.  "Something about Jetfire being too big to work in a spot and I'm the only one who would fit?"

Blurr sighed and grunted.  "Other than the Mini-Cons.  But do you even know which spot Jetfire was talking about?"

Dark blue optics blinked behind a bright blue visor.  For a moment, Sideswipe tried to give an oblivious smile, then the smile faded into a small frown and a glance aside.  "No."

Jetfire sighed and gripped Sideswipe's shoulders.  "You're going to be up high.  I know you're not much for high places, Sideswipe."  He then gave a concerned look.  "I'm not saying I don't trust you, but I don't recommend you doing this.  For both your physical and emotional safety.  I know Red Alert and Optimus would agree on this."

Sideswipe bit his lip.  "I'll never get over that fear if I don't try to expose myself to it."  He clenched his fists, looking down.  "I don't wanna be afraid.  What if you guys need me to do something else like this and I'm too afraid to?"

Hot Shot crossed his arms and smirked.  "He's got a point, Jetfire.  Show him where he'll be doing it while he's on the scaffolding, 'kay?"

Jetfire shot a look to Hot Shot and growled slightly, then flew Sideswipe up to the top of the scaffolding and stood next to him, pointing out the areas that needed re-riveting and the areas where panels needed to be riveted into place.  Once he finished, he gave a nod to Sideswipe then flew down to ground level, monitoring from down below.  Hoist was nearby, working on riveting wall panels into place, Scavenger doing the same on the opposite wall.

For the first several minutes, Sideswipe seemed to be doing fine; the young mech had gotten a few new wall panels in place.  He turned his attention to trying to re-rivet one of the ceiling panels in place.  However, his optics pinned when his heelstrut shifted back to find nothing to prop against--not even the flooring of the scaffolding.  The balance sensors noted that something was off and alerted Sideswipe, but it was too late.

The mech plummeted toward the ground with a sickening crash.


	2. Awakening

The scent of the sterile room overwhelmed Sideswipe's olfactory sensors while his optics trembled behind their shutters. Suddenly, his optics flickered open to the overwhelming brightness of the artificial lights of the med-bay. He gave a soft whimper and grunted, feeling his tanks roiling. He jerked his helm over the edge of the berth and purged into the bucket below, grimacing at the scent of the stale energon.

His bleary gaze cast itself around the room and he groaned. It felt like his leg was throbbing with every pulse of his spark and ever pump of his fuel pump; his back had a dull ache and his shifting made it feel wrenched and much more painful. Sideswipe's vocals whimpered and groaned. 

Red Alert rushed to his young patient. "Sideswipe. You're awake. Thank Primus."

"Mmmn, yeah, 'm awake. But what happened?" Sideswipe groaned. "Last thing I remember is stepping back to..." He paused and coughed sharply, a spattering of energon spitting from his lips. "...last thing...I remember is stepping back to brace myself so I could rivet something."

Red Alert gave a stern look of concern. "Sideswipe, don't strain yourself talking. Jetfire already felt guilty enough that he visited you first thing I let anyone in." He then adjusted a set of pullies, levers, and hydraulics to extend Sideswipe's leg so he could get a better view. "He went ballistic with grief when he found out your leg was broken as badly as it is."

Sideswipe whimpered. "It's...not his fault though."

"No, it isn't. Doesn't stop him from feeling guilty that he didn't at least stay up to brace you." Red Alert spoke softly.

Sideswipe closed his optics and tried to settle down; however, he spoke softly. "Anyone else been here?"

"Optimus was here. He worries about all his soldiers. You know?" Red Alert whispered. "And Hot Shot was here too. I expected no less from him." He then grunted softly before giving a half laugh. "Blurr was here too. Spent a long time before visiting hours were closed. You know, despite how gruff and cold he seems, I really think he's warmed up to you."

A small, pained smile crossed Sideswipe's face. "I wish I'd been awake for that..."

"At least you're awake for the next visiting hours." Red Alert quipped.

\---xxx---

"...I really should go in and apologize..." Jetfire clenched his fists, pacing.

Optimus shook his helm. "Sideswipe knows it's not your fault." He then placed his hand on Jetfire's shoulder. "Please, old friend. Do not guilt yourself over his injuries. He knew well what he was doing and he wouldn't want you to blame yourself for his injuries."

Blurr looked to Jetfire. "Optimus is right. Until you're calm, you should probably not visit. If you're tense, Sideswipe will be tense. And Red Alert will have your aft on a platter if he's tense because he shouldn't be tensing up with that broken leg, that broken back, and those internal injuries."

Optimus nodded. "Blurr is correct."

Jetfire sighed and sat down, curling himself up tightly. His wings folded around him and his optics shuttered tightly. Optimus sat near his second-in-command to provide calm and comfort to him. Blurr, meanwhile, opened the door to the med-bay and strode in.

\---xxx---

Red Alert nodded to Blurr, then turned back to his datapad. Blurr's quick steps strode closer to the lone occupied berth. Stern optics fixed on Sideswipe. 

"It's about time you woke up. You've been offline for three solar cycles." He grunted.

Sideswipe winced and moved to sit up, but collapsed back into place. Blue optics fixed on Blurr's face. "I've been out that long?" He then sighed lightly. "I'm sorry."

Blurr's hardened look softened and he pressed his servo into Sideswipe's shoulder-strut. "Don't be sorry. None of us could have predicted what was going to happen. Even with you being careful, sometimes accidents happen." He then gave a strangely softer look, his battle mask disengaging. He then leaned in and pressed a kiss on Sideswipe's forehelm. "I'm...just glad you survived it, kid."


	3. A Burning Need

Blurr had not expected what Sideswipe would do when his forehelm was kissed. The mech gave a needy whimper and lifted his slightly sore arms to tug Blurr into himself, pressing a firm kiss against his lips. Blurr gasped and keened into the kiss before it suddenly broke. His optics caught the look in Sideswipe's.

"Red...?"

"Yes, Blurr?"

"Is he on his heat cycle?"

"Currently? I'm unsure."

Blurr looked back to Sideswipe and bit his lip deeply. He then pressed his hand against the young mech's chestplating. He could feel the heat pouring off him and sighed lightly. 

"Red Alert, permission for some privacy." Blurr spoke hastily. "You know it's not good to leave a heat cycle unattended."

Red Alert nodded, closing off that room of the med-bay and putting Sideswipe's vitals on the monitor of his datapad in case. He knew when to just let things be, and this was one of those times.

Blurr pressed a kiss on Sideswipe's lips, then broke, whispering. "Now, I know you're in no state to officially frag, but I want to help you through your heat cycle while you're down and out." He stroked Sideswipe's arms for a moment. "Now, what do you feel like more. Port? Datajack? Spike?"

Sideswipe murmured softly. "Spike. My spike needs it. But I'm too sore to self-service." 

Blurr looked to Sideswipe. "You broke your back, of course you wouldn't be able to." He then stroked the spike panel with two digits to encourage Sideswipe.

The young mech keened softly and let his spike panel slide open. His spike would pressurize and Blurr blinked with surprise at the sight. For such a young mech, Sideswipe was rather well-endowed for his age. He tenderly ran a digit along the wire at the base of the bottom of the spike, tracing it to the tip. Sideswipe whimpered and crooned, bucking at the touch before he winced.

"Shhhh, shhhh." Blurr gave a stern look. 

Sideswipe panted and gave a pleading look; Blurr wrapped his hand around the spike and leaned his head in to wrap his mouth around the tip of the spike. Sideswipe whimpered and gasped, his mouth flooding with lubricant that dripped at the corner of his mouth. Blurr lifted an optical ridge and ran his glossa along the wire; his servo pumped up and down the spike. Sideswipe threw his helm back, whimpering and crooning. 

Blurr continued to wantonly suck at the tip of the spike, pumping his sensitive hand along the shaft. Sideswipe whimpered and keened his optics flickering. 

"Unnnugh! Blurr!" Sideswipe cried out, the wave of passion becoming too much. He could feel the energy coursing through him while warm transfluid poured into the sniper's mouth. 

Blurr licked at his lips while he removed his mouth from Sideswipe's spike with a soft "pop". Sideswipe shivered lightly, his optics focused on the older mech before Blurr pressed a firm kiss on his lips. The young mech made a throaty purr, then slowly slipped into recharge once his spike was behind its panel once more.

Blurr slipped out of the room of the med-bay, nodding to Red Alert. "...I'm going to hit the washracks. Keep this confidential. For Sideswipe's sake."


	4. Trying Not To Forget

It had been a few days since Blurr had helped Sideswipe with his need, and neither had seemed to want to speak of it.  Neither seemed to, but the truth was that Sideswipe had wanted to talk about it, but that was difficult when Blurr's very presence was usually so intimidating and the med-bay hardly had any privacy.  On Blurr's end, it seemed almost as though Blurr were afraid to admit that it happened.  He wouldn't tell anyone what happened when asked, and even often avoided visiting Sideswipe, for fear that he would want to speak about it.

 

Sideswipe himself seemed to withdraw.  Even with visitors he was quieter than usual, his optics seeming to have that faraway, hurt look.  Hot Shot had often tried to get him to talk, but the young mech would pull the cooling-blanket over his face to indicate his desire to not speak.  Jetfire often left the med-bay clutching to himself, blaming himself.  He didn't know the situation at hand was not about him.  

 

Around the base, things seemed a bit quieter, a bit more tense.  The Mini-Cons had started restlessly stirring at times, as though they knew how tense the situation was,  too, the human teenagers seemed to make note of how tense the base seemed.  Billy and Fred started to spend more time away; Fred made excuses that he didn't have enough snacks for calming down during the tense time, and Billy seemed a bit nervous about the tension, opting to often stay after school and get help for math rather than go to the Autobot base or home, saying that both seemed to be about the same in atmosphere as of late.  Rad, Alexis, and Carlos often tried to stay around to help defuse the tension a little, helping out when they could.

 

\---xxx---

 

"Blurr, you're going to have to visit Sideswipe one of these days."  Alexis placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes with determination.  "Everyone says you won't visit him at all.  I don't know what's wrong but I know it's wrong that you suddenly stop visiting someone after something happened."

 

"Holy frijoles, Alexis, calm down!"  Carlos bellowed.  

 

"I'm not just going to calm down.  The tense situation between them is having an impact on everyone, not just them!  Don't you see how upset Hot Shot is that he can't even get Sideswipe to talk to him?  And how Jetfire's blaming himself more and more?  And Red Alert is having to hold something in and it's driving him up a wall?  And how the Mini-Cons are getting worried and restless?  If you don't care about it, you're no better than Blurr!"  She suddenly yelled, tears in her eyes, digging through her bookbag to find a heavy book.

 

Rad sighed.  "Alexis, I don't mean to sound harsh, but I think what Carlos is saying is that it's getting to you too.  And us as well even.  I mean, Billy and Fred won't even come around lately, and they love coming here."

 

Alexis gasped, suddenly dropping the book she'd been clutching, about to throw it at Carlos or Blurr.  She then sat down, starting to wipe at her eyes, sniffling softly.  Carlos carefully picked up the book, handing it over to Alexis.  He and Rad knelt near their friend, trying to comfort her.

 

It was then that Blurr's own optics darted aside.  He could feel his spark practically drop into his tanks and grimaced.  Here he was, seeing the children managing to put aside their differences and personal feelings for one of their own; here he was, hardly bothering to try to swallow his pride and do the same for Sideswipe.  He suddenly turned heel and walked toward the med-bay.

 

\---xxx---

 

"I warn you, he's likely to be very quiet, Blurr.  I'll...give you two privacy."  Red Alert whispered before leaving, keeping Sideswipe's vitals on his monitor.

 

Blurr pulled up a seat and sat down, fingertips brushing against Sideswipe's right hand.  Sideswipe jerked his hand away, glancing aside.  "I don't know what you want.  It's obvious things meant nothing to you."  He tried to shift his leg but winced.  Blurr gave a faint swallowing and sighed lightly.

 

"...On the contrary."  His words were softspoken and pained.  "If everything's getting to me and I'm feeling guilty and worried, I'd say it means a lot.  I mean you're so young and I'm practically one of your commanders.  Some might see that and say I'm taking advantage of you.  And I don't want people to think that you're easy prey or that you're being taken advantage of...because that's not you.  You're a good kid who...who has strong feelings and strong loyalty..."

 

Sideswipe closed his optics and sighed.  "Well, were you taking advantage of me?"

 

Blurr flinched and looked away.  "That's what I'd worried I was doing when I left you after that.  I...I needed time to sort things out in my processor.  I guess I didn't want to talk about it because...I'm no good at talking feelings.  I can talk processes and past, but current feelings are hard for me."

 

"Then don't tell.  Show."

 

"How?"

 

"Forget it."  Sideswipe turned his head away harshly.  "Man, I should take my own advi--"

 

Blurr suddenly forcefully grabbed Sideswipe's hand that had yanked away earlier and squeezed it.  "Don't forget about it, or it does become meaningless and it does become me taking advantage of a vulnerable young mech at his most vulnerable time."  Cold, hard optics suddenly softened slightly and Blurr tugged the hand closer to kiss it.  "Sometimes, I worry you deserve better than me.  I may be great at racing and military things but I'm cold, I'm stupid when it comes to emotions."

 

Sideswipe turned his face toward Blurr again, his optics faintly filled with static.  "...then I'll try not to forget.  If it...really does mean that much."

 

Blurr nodded softly, then softly kissed the hand once more.  "I have to go for now.  Rest, okay Sideswipe?  You need it.  You've lost a lot of it over me."

 

\---xxx---

 

Alexis glanced toward the med-bay as the doors hissed open.  Blurr seemed to shuffle out, holding to himself lightly.  She looked to her friends and swallowed hard.  "Do you think we should tell Fred and Billy that they need to come around a little more?  I think our Cybertronian friends need us right now.   _ **All**_ of us."

 

"I think we should."  Rad nodded.

 

Carlos whispered.  "Me too.  Let's meet up with 'em tomorrow."


	5. Late Night Bright Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sideswipe and Blurr can't sleep, there's usually a few alternatives.

In the still dark of the medbay at night, Sideswipe's optics were still aglow, his systems still whirring no matter how much he tried to rest. Blurr was just as insecure as anyone else. It was still strange to Sideswipe how much that Blurr felt just as insecure as anyone else. He knew it was silly to think otherwise; Blurr was just as much a living, venting, processing Cybertronian as anyone else in this base that wasn't a human child. Blurr had dreams, needs, feelings, insecurities. Sideswipe just hadn't wanted to think that such a thing were real.

But it was, though he tried to deny it.

His audials listened to the thrumming and humming of the medical machines around him, the droning of the still, night-quieted med-bay. He suddenly tried to jerk at the sound of the doors hissing, but winced, soon shifting lightly back into position. It was not the light footfalls of Red Alert that he heard, but the swift footfalls of Blurr. 

"You can't sleep either." Sideswipe murmured, his optics casting a glance to Blurr.

Blurr's flaming spinel optics softened. "I can't. I...I was worried about you, you know?" His voice seemed quiet, uncharacteristically so, and it was obvious that he seemed a bit shaken.

Sideswipe jerked to sit up again, but Blurr carefully held him down. While Sideswipe was frustrated by it, he understood the sentiment. He had jerked himself a little hard when he first heard Blurr come in, and Blurr really did care about him. "Glad you came to check up on me." Sideswipe gave a much more confident, but soft-spoken tone. It was late at night, and other bots were recharging after all! "...is it weird I kind of want a little mid-grade?"

"Not weird at all." Blurr chuckled. "Want any additives other than any medicines?" 

Sideswipe gave pause to think. He was used to things being without additives because of limited resources. Not to say that it didn't happen around the base, but he understood why it wasn't as commonplace. "Perhaps a bit of mercury and germanium?"

"Germanium, huh? I thought I was the only one around here that liked that as an additive." Blurr chuckled. 

Sideswipe couldn't help but smile. "Well, I guess that makes two of us then." He slowly eased the berth into the position to sit up. "Guess we're the only ones awake?"

"Nah. Nightbeat and Incinerator are awake too." Blurr smirked behind his mask. "But they're fairly quiet too. Well, Incinerator is. He's managing to keep Nightbeat quiet though." He could hear the chittering giggles of the pair of Mini-Cons. "Okay, maybe not as quiet as we are."

Sideswipe laughed softly. "Well, we could get a little noi--" 

"Sideswipe, I appreciate the idea, but those monitors going off will wake up Red Alert. He needs plenty of rest himself. He's taking care of all of us." Blurr cut him off.

For a moment, Sideswipe gave a miffed grunt, but he knew Blurr was right. "Okay. Maybe not that. Not tonight. Wanna play a datapad game?"

"Got any racing games?"

"You know it."


	6. For Need of a Nail(ing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a little pain comes a little pleasure.

It had been a couple of days since the two had shared the sleepless night together, and the tension in the air seemed to have calmed with Sideswipe and Blurr having finally settled things. Hot Shot himself seemed to be relieved to see Fred and Billy coming around again, while Scavenger often griped at how the children got "under-ped".

Sideswipe, though, was thinking not about the children, but about Blurr. He wanted to feel Blurr in some way. But he knew Blurr had duties too; it wasn't fair to expect the only sniper the team had to come to him when he had a little need. Though it wasn't quite fair that he couldn't quite reach to what he needed to fulfill the need of. Not with his back broken so that he couldn't lean to slip his fingers in his port.

 

 _Little_. Yeah, right. Sideswipe was in _**need**_ of touch, in _**need**_ of affection. It was something he craved harder than Fred craved a meat-lover's pizza, a double cheeseburger with curly fries and a chocolate shake, and more chips than Leader-1 could eat in one sitting.

He shivered and closed his optics, whimpering, trying to imagine Blurr's face, trying to imagine the slender fingers of the racer dipping deep into his port. He tried to sit up and arch but nothing. He couldn't reach it even if he tried. He collapsed back in frustration and need. His voice crackled with the pain of the shattered back-strut.

It was a spark-wrenching noise that bothered Blurr to no end. He hated how miserable Sideswipe felt, made him sick to his tanks that Sideswipe had to make such spark-wrenching noises, whether in sorrow or frustration. His pedfalls were slow and quiet when he slipped closer to the room to peer into the small window in the door. Sideswipe struggled to try to reach something. Blurr knew the angle of that arm; self-service. Sideswipe was trying to self-service.

Deft fingers swiftly input the code to the door of the med-room Sideswipe rested in; the door slid open slowly and he slipped inside, trying not to alert Sideswipe, let alone Red Alert, to his presence. He then closed the door behind me and turned toward Sideswipe. The young mech was grunting and wincing while he tried to lean more before collapsing back yet again.

"...I'm here to take care of that for you." Blurr rumbled lowly. "Spike or port?"

"Port." Sideswipe croaked out with static. His port was open, dripping with interface fluids.

Blurr removed his battle-mask slowly to take in the scents. It made him shiver and he drew himself closer, dipping his fingers into Sideswipe's port, slowly scraping against the walls. Tender movements to trip the sensors, and Blurr drew in more of the sweet scent to his chemoreceptors. He vented heavily, catching the sound of Sideswipe's vents whining, straining. Between the pain and the pleasure, he wasn't surprised.

In a sudden moment, Blurr pressed his face to the port, dipping his glossa in, letting it slowly drag to trip the sensors. The taste of the lubricants was every bit as sweet as the scent that had tripped Blurr's chemoreceptors and sent him into this haze of pleasure. His fingers slowly glided along the slender sides of Sideswipe's frame, making the younger mech shudder with excitement.

The touch, the sensation, everything filled Sideswipe's senses, dulling the pain. The pain was negligible. The pleasure, mounting with every touch. Blurr's fingers gliding across his hips, his fingertips feeling electric sparks when Blurr's touch ghosted it. Blurr let his left hand glide along the lower abdominal plating, Sideswipe's fingers jerking in lieu of his backstrut.

"Nnnh!" He cried out, the overload rippling through Sideswipe's frame. He overloaded, spattering his fluids onto Blurr's face. Blurr licked at the lubricants on his face, then pressed a passionate kiss into Sideswipe's lips. He then drew his face back, closing his optics softly. "I thought you'd want to taste how wonderful you taste."

"...thank you..." Sideswipe croaked out, a small smile crossing his face.

"Anytime." Blurr rumbled, twining his fingers with Sideswipe. "I...gotta get out before Red comes in. You rest now."

Sideswipe let his port close and rested himself. "Mmm...right." He whispered, closing his optics. Damn, Blurr was good.


	7. Weathering The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurr shows kindness and affection, while helping Sideswipe weather the storm outside.

Blurr tossed and turned. It was a late night, a storm rumbling and raging outside. He sighed softly and looked to Incinerator. The Mini-Con was resting comfortably. His optics would dart to the door. Sideswipe must be terrified! Sideswipe hated storms! He knew this all too well--most bots wouldn't think that he knew anything but Blurr had always made note of all his comrades.

"Incinerator, I'm going to Sideswipe. You rest." Blurr whispered, slowly sitting up. He would slowly get up and and stretch his frame before he headed out the door of his quarters.

The halls were quiet, as most mecha were either at their stations, or in their quarters. The human children were safe in "bed" at home. Mini-cons were gathered here and there, though a little restless themselves. Blurr's fist tapped at the outer door to the med-bay.

"Blurr. Come in." Red Alert spoke up calmly, letting the door slide open.

Sideswipe himself yelped at a rattling of thunder outside. He swallowed and winced, venting nervously. Blurr would immediately rush for Sideswipe's room in the med-bay. He then swallowed softly, gripping to Sideswipe's hand.

"You okay?" He asked, softspoken.

Sideswipe glanced to Blurr. "A little scared. Storms spook me. Always have, even back on Cybertron."

Blurr gave a small smile. "I thought as much. When you're scared, hold my hand."

During the stormy night, Sideswipe never let go of Blurr's hand. Soon, he was in recharge and Blurr himself gave a tiny smile. He wasn't going to leave tonight.

"Red, get me a blanket please? I...I want to stay with him." Blurr spoke up.

"Of course." Red Alert nodded. "Rest well."


End file.
